


if you go home

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: just don't get caught
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	if you go home

**Author's Note:**

> its been 3000 years

Slippery sheets, soft blankets, careless giggles.

He wraps his arms around the other man, bringing him closer and closer until he could feel Mundy’s heartbeat against his own.

“You sure you’re good?” Mundy hums, nuzzling against Jeremy’s cheek. His stubble pricks the younger man’s considerably smoother face, and Jeremy giggles, turning his head. “I’m not crushin’ you, am I?”

“I’m _perfect,_ ” he sighs, tracing his fingers down Mundy’s back and then up his shirt. Mundy twitches at the touch.

_Brrr…_

_Chkchkchkchkchkchk…_

Their eyes widen.

Jeremy starts, “Is that—”

His boyfriend sits up, rolling rather ungracefully off him, and in turn, the bed. “The garage,” Mundy confirms, tugging his pants on. “They’re home.” Jeremy hurriedly pulls his shoes on, nearly falling over in the process. There’s no time to laugh.

He brings Mundy in for a quick hug, patting him on the back before heading over to unlock the window. Turning the latch and sliding the frame up, he sighs. “Alright. Well, seeya.”

“Wait!”

Jeremy was literally already one foot out the door—or window, in this case. One leg hanging over the sill, he turns back to the other. “What?”

“It’s freezin’ out.”

“So?”

“ _So?_ ” Mundy scoffs, yanking his closet door open and rummaging through the hangers until he finds what he’s looking for. He skips back over to his boyfriend, producing a large, fluffy winter coat. “Here.”

“I’m fin—”

“Take it. Now.” He shoves the jacket into Jeremy’s arms until he’s practically forced to put it on. The younger man swings his other leg over the sill, dropping down onto the snow. It crunches underneath his feet.

He leans over, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “Love ya.” 

“Love you too.” Mundy reaches out and ruffles his hair, and Jeremy half-heartedly swats him away. “Call me when you get home.”

Jeremy nods, waving goodbye as he trots away. His feet drag through the snow, cold seeping through his socks and chilling his bones. The love in his heart helps keep him warm. He pulls the jacket around him, the scent of Mundy giving him energy as he picks up his pace. The sun was starting to set by the time he made it home, pink sky matching his flushed cheeks. He fishes his keys from his pocket, golden light reflecting off them as he sticks them in the door.

The creaky door opening is lost under the chatter from his brothers in the other room; none of them notice him come in. His mom, however, has mom senses, of course—she appears in the hallway cradling a mixing bowl and with a phone sandwiched between her shoulder and ear. 

“Hi, sweetie!” she calls. “Didya have fun with your friend? Ooh, cute new coat, where’d ya get that from?”

“Yeah, I had fun, ma!” He grins, shrugging the coat off. “This is his. He let me borrow it since I forgot mine here.”

“That was nice of him.” She mirrors his smile, vigorously mixing the contents of the bowl. “Well, I’m cookin’ dinner, it’ll be ready in an hour.”

A nod. “Thanks, ma.”

He kicks his shoes off before marching upstairs, pushing open the door to his room, and flopping down on his bed. He sighs, sinking into the warm sheets for a moment before swimming through them to reach the phone. He removes the handset and lazily dials his favorite set of numbers. It doesn’t ring for long.

“You home?”

“Of course, dummy.” He hugs the coat, stuffing his nose into the fur and inhaling deeply. “Your parents?”

“None the wiser.”

“Nice. See ya tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Double nice. Love ya.”

“Love you more.”

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> can someone tell me why i said 'inhaling differently' instead of 'inhaling deeply' and it took me three hours to realize and fix it.


End file.
